


Where the Wild Things Are

by Saka_Sandora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Characters not understanding one another, F/F, F/M, Frustration, Having terrible choices offered, Lots of OC's, M/M, Making terrible choices, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saka_Sandora/pseuds/Saka_Sandora
Summary: The light of the sun setting cast an eerie glow. Their world tinted red. They never did see the humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much me reading The Letter Z and thinking, I really wish there were more stories along this genre. Alas there are not. So here we are, or you are.

Chapter One - A long dark road

The clanging of iron doors shocked Sans out of his thoughts, head snapping up towards the door to his cell but thankfully it wasn't for him. Instead his unfortunate neighbor was dragged crying and screaming from his cell by two armed adult humans. Sans lowered his head quickly when another guard’s head tilted his way only to look back up when it's attention turned back to the unfortunate monster.

The guards themselves were creepy. Dressed all in black they took on the appearance of the fabled reaper, striking terror into the souls of any monster unfortunate enough to gain their attention. Their clothing had armor built into it so not even Sans had been able to tear the cloth with his teeth. Their black helmeted heads reflected a warped version of the world around them, you could never tell exactly where they were looking.

The clanking of armored boots grew quieter as they guards and their victim moved further away. There was a lull, a hushed anticipatory breath as the monsters around waited for their return before the cries started back up.

The whimper of wounded monsters and the pathetic mewls of children torn from their mothers had been hard to get used to at first. As time went on they slowly started to quiet. Still, voices shouted, calling for loved ones every once in a great while, other times a terrified scream when someone was dragged off by the humans to Asgore only knows where.

Sans sat huddled in a corner of his cell waiting for its eventual opening. He was alone, Papyrus having been dragged off to a separate area. Humans passed by the door every so often. Sometimes alone, other times with a monster in tow. Once in a great while one of them would stop to stare at him before moving on.

The first few times it happened Sans tried desperately to communicate with the humans. Begging for information on his brother. Anything whatsoever. Just please something! He never got out more than a word or two before they would leave. No amount of screaming or shouting would bring them back. 

Now, curled into the wall trying to keep hidden, Sans wondered where his brother was. Was he also locked in a cell awaiting what would happen next? What was to become of them? Please let my brother be okay. He begged silently.

XxxxXxxxX

Papyrus could feel his nerves starting to get the best of him. He stumbled along after the human guards feeling as weak as a newborn gryftrot. The human male in front of him seemed to be leading him somewhere much farther away. Lead down a multitude of hallways Papyrus was completly turned around and lost. Each of the brightly lit hallways looked alike. The same number of doors set into the same amount of space along the same hallway. He wasn’t sure how even the humans knew where they were going.

This was almost like one of Alphys animes. The daring hero captured by the evil space emperor to be tortured for information. But of course his faithful friends would come save the day (and him of course)...

Yet, this wasn’t an anime, although Papyrus wished it were. Wouldn't that be nice. He would find a way out (the hero always did) grab his brother and…

His brother…

Papyrus choked. Where was his brother? As soon as the truck had stopped he had been tossed into a cell, never having a chance to see him. Barely even a chance to see where he had been led. Tossed into a cell and left to rot. Don’t even get him started on the cell!

Scarcely enough room to take a step in one direction and three in the other, never mind the fact Papyrus was taller than most monsters, it was an insult. An INSULT to THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Even more disgusting, the only object in the room was a small toilet that was set into the corner. It was probably used! USED!

A thick glass door set into a glass panel with small holes drilled in the top and bottom made up the rest of the cell. The walls on either side and behind him were make of metal. Humans would pass by every once in a while, their eyes silently tracking his pacing before they moved on, sometimes even with a monster in tow.

Eventually, three humans had stopped in front of the door. When they did not move on Papyrus faced them wondering what exactly they wanted.

The door swung open. Confused and uncertain he had taken a step forward about to give his customary greeting when the two humans in the back had brandished their guns. In shock Papyrus had stopped himself. Hands wringing he had hunched down, afraid to speak or move in case they decided to shoot him again. That had NOT been a pleasant experience. The guard in front had motioned him to follow. 

Now here he was, in a strange room filled with what looked to be medical equipment and surrounded by strangely covered humans who watched him silently. Dark mirrors covered one of the walls making the room look bigger than it was. 

Fear pooling in his nonexistent gut Papyrus drew himself up. There was no way the GREAT Papyrus would allow himself to be terrified of the humans...even if they had captured and put him in an uncomfortable cell and…

NO!

Shaking his head Papyrus decided that maybe if he tried to speak to them like he had Frisk, then maybe they too could become friends with him. 

“HELLO FRIENDS!” Uneasiness filled him when the humans glanced at one another. “My name is... IS PAPYRUS! WHAT'S YOURS?” 

“What is he saying?” A Male human looked towards another with a frown on his face. 

“Should we get the magi? Do you think they would understand him?”

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter. We need to get started. We still have quite a few monsters to process.” 

“DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME?” The humans ignored his words, instead the two guards with guns who had escorted him to the room walked back towards the door and set themselves on either side. 

So he couldn’t leave. Papyrus stared blankly at them. Their faceplates reflecting his face so all he saw were blank eye sockets staring back at himself. He couldn’t deny it any more. He was terrified. Terrified of what was going to happen, not only to himself but his brother, His friends (no matter how few), all of monster kind. How cruel could humans be?

Hands gripped his humerus and startled Papyrus whirled around. One of the humans had grabbed him and was insistently pulling him towards a metal table. 

“DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO GET ON THE TABLE HUMAN? YOU ONLY NEED ASK ME AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE OF ASSISTANCE TO YOU!” His words ignored, Papyrus was forced to get onto the table through pressure on his humerus. 

“YOU SEEMS VERY PERSISTENT.” Sweat was starting to collect on his brow bone and Papyrus raised a hand to wipe it away only for it to be captured and forced down to the table where straps were then wrapped around his metacarpals. “IS THIS TRULY NECESSARY?” More straps were placed across his cervical and lumbar vertebrae, in between his radius and ulna, and fibia and tibia. Strapped tight he had little range of motion. A coldness was seeping into his bones that had nothing to do with the temperature.

“IM STARTING TO GET A LITTLE NERVOUS HERE.” 

One of the humans spoke up. “Alright let's get started, we need to get our samples, lets get him on anesthesia.” 

Out of the corner of his eye socket Papyrus could see tools being lifted up. A human was walking towards him a face mask in hand. Terror gripped his soul and he jerked in his bonds.  
“Hurry up, I don’t want him stressing out too much. Where are his vital signs?”

The mask was quickly attached to his face, his thrashing having little to no effect as the human expertly forced it on him.

“Give me a second to summon his soul.” Their voices were blending together. In his fear Papyrus had started gasping for breath giving the chemical cocktail a faster way to work.  
“Alright, lets give him a minute.” Shadows and colors were slowly twisting and turning.  
Papyrus could feel himself growing heavy. His body relaxing without his say so. Terror filled him again but there was nothing he could do. His last thought was whether or not he was even going to wake up. 

XxxxXxxxX

Sans started to feign sleeping, tired of all the eyes on him. Thoughts still wandering. He couldn’t stop speculating what was going to happen to them, to him. 

Trying to think of happier thoughts he found himself thinking of how they got there. Frisk had broken the barrier. For the first time monsters would be able to leave, see the surface, no longer forced to remain below ground as nothing more than worms.

When monsters had walked outside, their gazes blinded by the sunlight and once that had faded. Oh the sights! The sounds! Nothing that had been seen before in the light of the sun!

They never did notice the humans. 

With guns and nets and anti magic suppressors, monsters had been captured easily.  
Sans whose powers of teleportation had allowed him to escape most dangers could do nothing with the suppressors working against him. 

There had been terror, the human child had been horrifying by itself. On its genocide runs it had carved a path of destruction in its wake. Just one human child, what could monsters do against adult humans and multiples at that?

Everything was a blur of screams and shouts. The soft sound of displaced air when darts struck their intended targets. He remembered Papyrus trying to protect him to no avail. 

The bumpy ride of the truck (tossed into them as if they were nothing more than cargo), the feeling of dread growing as they drew further and further away from Ebbot mountain and closer to what appeared to be a large human settlement. 

Then slowing to a stop in front of a large white building.

The doors opening.

Armored humans, and humans wearing scrubs and lab coats. 

The knowledge that they were more than likely going to be lab rats.

Testing that was going to be performed on their bones as samples were taken from them, skin torn off, bodies torn apart, souls warped. There was no end to what was in store for them. The fear of the unknown, the terror of knowing what was to come. 

Sans dreaded knowing the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stories of Mt. Ebbot had always circulated throughout the world. The fabled Mountain of the Monsters, Mt Ebbot was as beautiful as it was deadly. Set into a small mountain range, it was not the highest peak but it did boast the only mountain in the range to have beautiful golden trees with white bark all along its bearth. Plants grew rich and thick in the forest. Many sought out the herbs with golden flowers and gold mushrooms for their healing properties and sweet tastes. Flowers in all shades of yellow bloomed throughout the year. 

Past all of the beauty of Mt. Ebbot was a curse. Deep cracks in the mountain formed caves with which one would never be found again if they had the misfortune to fall in. If the fall didn’t kill them out right, any survivors could worry about drowning in the underground rivers and streams and if the stories and legends were to be believed, monsters dwelled beneath the fabled rock. Laying in wait to spring back up into the world to devour man. 

Most people didn’t believe in such stories and as time went on slowly people began to forget exactly why the mountain was even called The Mountain of Monsters and slowly began calling it the Golden Mountain. 

The small hamlet that had existed at the base of the mountain since the days of old slowly started to grow as time went on. From village to town, the settlement swelled with humans until today a large city had made its home there. Sprawling cul-de-sacs built up slowly into a network of skyscrapers that reached for the sky like so many grasping fingers. 

Here in Ebbot City a small group of magically gifted humans resided. They called themselves magi for short. Having used their powers since the olden days to heal and help their fellow man, they were regarded kindly by all who visited Ebbot CIty. 

It was a strange phenomenon, that only in this one small part of the world there were magi. If a magi were to leave and live out their life elsewhere over time their powers would wane before finally disappearing. Only if they came back did their abilities slowly start coming back. The phenomenon was called The Ebbot Phenomenon. The Ebbot City university even had its own branch to study these events along with the magi and their abilities. 

As time went on, new abilities and powers were discovered. One such was the ability to scry using a reflective surface. When experiments were run to see what was under the mountain shock met them. Monsters! Like the legends of old, creatures from the netherworld cast upon the earth to devour humankind. 

Fear naturally met this knowledge and many meetings were held. Most wanted the monster folks destroyed, eradicated before they could break out of their underground prison. Yet that begged the question. Why did the monster folk stay down in their dark depths? More information required the magi scoured the underground labyrinth that made up the monsters home. Many new discoveries were made.

Of a barrier that stopped the monsters from leaving, trapping them down in the dark depths.   
Research was to be had, magi delved into the old stories and hand written notes from the time before there had ever been a settlement on Mt. Ebbot. 

A story unfolded pieced together from old text half rotted and faded from time. About the magi from before who had cast the barrier sending said monsters into the mountain to rot away and die. About the curse and fear of monster kind who had more than likely only wanted to live in their homeland. Said homeland that shrunk as humans grew in both power and numbers.

Monsters gave off magic as they lived and died. Humans in turn gained this cast off power and internalized it. Those born in the Mt. Ebbot area grew to be able to harness said power and use it. 

Then LoVe. How humans who dusted monsters grew crazed with the joy of dusting. Growing in LoVe until they turned to their fellow man and slew each other. Dust madness they called it. Monsters slowly started to become hated. 

Addictions that humans back them knew nothing about grew. Fear of the unknown, only a disease attached to the monsters. It was no surprise then that humans had destroyed what they themselves did not understand. 

With that knowledge in mind the magi changed tactic. Perhaps they could instead use the monsters ability to give off magic and harness it for other bigger and better projects.   
Everyday the magi scryed the monsters home hoping to learn more about these creatures of old. 

Then. 

A child. 

Fell.

Now here was first hand reports of how monsters treated humans, now they would see exactly how a human child would be treated. 

The first creature the child met was a white ungulate. A female goat monster.

She greeted them as if they were her own child and loved them uncondionanaly. When the child expressed interest in leaving she tearfully tried to stop them only for them to murder her. The child moved on. Her dust trailing after them. 

Next they met two skeletons, one of whom seemed to want to be their friend, the other to capture them. They played a series of puzzles and slipped away from the skeletons. As time went on it started to become apparent that the child murdered those who got in their way. If stopped or a monster wanted to fight they were brutally murdered. 

Then the child met its match. A fish monster missing an eye chased the child down and challenged it to a duel. The child lost. Although saddened by this the magi resolved not to allow the event to cloud their minds. The child had brutally murdered many monsters afterall. 

A stutter as time rewound itself in the world of the monsters. There a brief moment of shock as the child was challenged to a duel again by the same fish monster and subsequently lost again.   
Another stutter. 

Then another.

Another.

In shock the magi watched silently as the child rewound time when they perished. Learning from their mistakes they took longer and longer to kill before finally they defeated the fish monster. 

At this point the magi knew it was the barrier that stopped the child's magic from working on the ‘real’ world. 

As the world reset itself below the mountain, above it, life kept chugging on. The mages now understood what the ‘stuttering’ was. Somehow somewhere this was not the first child to have fallen into the monsters pit. Most certainly this was not the first child with the ability to rewind time. For a very very long time the magi had known of the feeling of time rewinding just not why they had felt it. It was just another experience that was attributed to the Ebbot Phenomenon.

New plans now had to be made. Nothing could be left to chance. If the monsters under the mountain perished, where would magic come from? The magi would slowly die out and the human race would suffer for it.

The military was trained to respond quickly in the case of the barrier falling. Trained to take down as many monsters as quickly as possible with the knowledge they would be placed in a monster zoo to house them. Plans went into effect and an area was cordoned off to be used as the new site of the Mt. Ebbot Zoo. 

Using the power of scrying, some of the magi looked to the monsters themselves to learn more about their kind, and what amazing discoveries they made! Five biomes. Each with its own set of flora and fauna. Culture and clothing and cities. The monsters were more advanced than they have believed, they even had a lab with electricity!

So excited were the mages they immediately set about cataloging the various monster species. Disappointment set when it was found many species were on the brink of extinction. Even worse was watching the human child on their path of destruction. They slaughtered monsters left and right trying to find a way to escape the underground world. 

As time went on, mages with kindness, perseverance and patience as their traits used their combined powers to change the child's determination towards a different goal.

The breaking of the barrier.

The Monster Zoo was almost finished. Set into branches with each branch concered with taking care of one ‘biome’, the zoo was a work of art and technology. The taiga biome, the volcano biome, the ruins biome, the swamp biome, and city biome. Each Biome is set to try to simulate as closely as possible their natural habitat. 

The taiga biome even had working snow fall with live trees. The swamp, simulated rainfall and fog. The ruins and city biome had working plumbing and electricity. The volcano had warn and cool areas with hot springs. Caves were set into each ‘cage’ that led to specialized rooms where the mages and scientists could keep an eye on their charges. 

The lab was the last thing built. It was to be used to house the monsters until they could be sorted into their areas. It could also be used to check on monsters and as a breeding program to keep the species left alive and going strong. 

With everything now in place it was just a waiting game for the day the barrier falls and monster kind takes its first step out. Magic set into the ground was embedded with powerful charms. If a monster should take a step on dirt that the sun touched an alarm would sound at the military base set near the mountain. Using magic given to them by the mages they would be able to teleport themselves immediately to the area and subdue any monsters found there. 

Years went by, with the magi carefully monitoring the underground and the child, until one day they finally figured out how to break the barrier.

The alarm went off, its screeching cry like a rallying wail.

The monsters were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this. Congrats. You apparently don't think I'm trash. I am very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

At the base the military mobilizes quickly. Tranquilizer guns, nets and anti magic dampeners are grabbed along with riot shields and armor created with monsters and magic in mind. Quickly forming into ranks they get into position. The air is electrified with nervous excitement. 

Teleportation is not an easy thing to accomplish when you have two platoons to move. Each platoon was broken into three squads with each tasked with a separate way of controlling the monsters. An ambush tactic was to be used with a pincer maneuver, Platoon Alpha was to flank to the left and Platoon Beta was to flank to the right. 

The moment of truth. Both platoons were in position and ready for the upcoming fight. Even with anti magic dampeners set up at the site of the barrier there is still the strength of the monsters themselves. The scrying the mages did showed some being able to suplex boulders. How could men stand against strength like that?

Magic flares as the runes come to life. All their work now being out to the test.

The world coalesces into into pitch black, a sucking maw of a void stretches onwards. The men watch the countdown knowing soon they would be in battle against eldric creatures not seen since the olden days.

3

Darkness cascades as far as the eye can see. A nothingness that permeates. Nothing breaks the monotony. 

2

Breath coming out in quick gasps. A squeezing of their hearts, beating like rabbits. Ready to burst in their fear.

1

Color saturates their vision. Golds and reds (not wished to be seen so quickly) quickly give way to the golden cascade of tree leaves and green grasses. The red of the sunset casting a terrifing tint over the world. The army gets into position and from each platoon a fireteam is sent out for reconnaissance. 

The radio cackles to life. The monsters have been spotted. 

Sight is soon obtained on the creatures. They stand on a rocky outcrop, their faces tilted towards the sky where streaks of red and gold tinge a world they have not set eyes upon for millenia. With barely a cloud in sight, it's a truly breathtaking picture for their first foray into the human world. The monsters are stunned in their pleasure. Lax in their knowledge of their surroundings. 

They never do see the humans lying in wait. 

The signal is sent back to move forward into position. Hands still with determination, eyes set forward. Steady breaths paint the air. A murmur starts when the first monster finally begins to move forward. A large ungulate, standing on its back legs. Its white fur gleams in the afternoon sun, horns glinting in the fading light. Next a smaller form follows, looking to be the same species as the first, a doe. A yellow lizard shuffles up next followed by a blue tinged aquatic creature. Its when a human looking skeleton steps up next that the order is given to shoot. 

Dossiers on each of the boss monsters and other important monster folk had been handed out to each commander. Knowledge shared and updated as necessary. Training equipped to be able to bring down each with the least amount of damage. 

They bring down the large buck first. He falls to one knee, large paw like hand clutching a dart. The smaller female rushes to his side before facing the hoard before her. She's taken on a defensive stance with her body crouched but she falters when darts hit her. The male reaches out for her before he too collapses. 

Behind her the aquatic female screams in fury and attacks. The men stand their ground as darts rain down upon her in quick succession but she's a powerhouse of righteous fury. Her Claws whip out hitting the soldiers and renting their armor. Teeth flash next tearing into limbs. 

She’s eventually brought down with nets as the sheer amount of tranquilizers slow her down. Still awake she howls in rage at their audacity. 

A small yellow lizard is hiding beneath a bush. Her trembling back is to the soldiers, clawed hand covering her face. Whimpers and whines can be heard. She’s shot in the shoulder and the men quickly move on allowing her to succumb to the darts naturally. 

In the distance a skeleton is fighting several soldiers. He's standing over a smaller skeleton brandishing a sharpened bone attack. Its crumbling apart at the seems but through sheer force of will he’s pouring as much power as he can into it fighting the anti-magic devices. Several darts are sticking out of his bones but he's still going strong. Another soldier is able to snag the smaller skeleton and he takes off with his prize back to the truck.

The larger skeleton cries out and lunges for the fleeing soldier but is tackled. He struggles but the tranquilizers are affecting his motions too much and it's easy to subdue him. His cries follow the men as they head into the dark depths of the monsters homeworld. 

Monsters flee but are swiftly brought down. More soldiers enter, following the path created by their fellows.

The outside area secured, the trucks with monsters start making their way out from the cover of the forest and to the base of the cliff face. There procession is followed by the magi’s scrying sight. Orders given, the lab at the Mt. Ebbot Zoo springs into a flurry of activity as cages and machines are readied for their new arrivals.

The excitement is palpable in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Good. Its always boring to have to read the set up to the story. Believe me I get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sans bones rattled in shock as Asgore collapsed to one knee clutching his chest. He didn't even have a chance to move before Toriel was there standing over him defensively.

“WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE THE HUMANS ATTACKING US?” Papyrus is in front of him, confusion covering his face.

A sharp pinch on his sternum causes Sans to stumble back. He glances down in shock at the red tipped dart.

“bro, I don't think….” His words slur. Body sliding down without his sayso. Exhaustion had always tugged at his bones, but now it was screaming at him. 

“BROTHER! STAY BACK!” there's a shadow over him covering his body. It's his brother. Sans blinks. Every motion slow and lethargic. 

Time seems to quicken around him, sights and sounds coalescing into a static. There's movement all around himself. In his confusion he doesn't struggle when he’s lifted and taken away. He’s slow to startle when Papyrus seems to be growing more distant, only when his view is changed to a large metal truck that he knows his brother is nowhere near himself.

Hands gently place him in a cage lined with iron bars and the door is closed and padlocked. Sans stares blankly at the human man as he closes the lock with a click before moving away. His hands bang on the side of the truck, and the world around Sans rumbles to life.

They were leaving. 

Shocked, Sans tries moving his sluggish body but its not responding to him. His mind is not under the haze of the tranquilizers but his body was still affected by iit. 

A quiet sniffle causes Sans to look to the cages he hadn’t noticed before. To his left is Alphys. Her tear streaked face is the first thing he notices, the second is she’s lying on the floor of her cage brokenly sobbing. Behind her in pieces lay Mettaton. Hisses and pops sound from his voice box as he tries to speak, but damaged as he is nothing can be understood.

From outside the truck growing more and more distant he can hear Undyne's howls of rage as she still tries to fight off her assailants. They were growing steadily quieter as the tranquilizers and distance worked to bring her down.

Trees whipped by. Their foliage merging into a blur of white and gold as the truck picked up speed. 

Sans can hear the humans chattering in the front of the truck. Their voices blurring together along with the rumble of the truck and Mettatons desperate tries to communicate. 

A break in the trees whipping by and suddenly Sans can see exactly where their headed towards. In the distance is an enormous human settlement. 

Sans isn’t sure exactly what this means. 

What is going to happen to them? Are they to be killed? Kept as pets? Used for experimentation. The thoughts swirling around his skull and terrifying. There's nothing he can do to change his destiny. He has to face what coming, but without Papyrus by his side the thought is daunting. 

Throughout all of the resets, Papyrus had been his only source of solace. Even in death, there was the knowledge that soon he would be back in one piece. The wait itself had been difficult at times. The thought of never seeing Papyrus again when the child decided to wait a while before resetting had caused Sans to take a few desperate measures. 

As long as Papyrus was by his side, it wouldn’t matter what happened to himself. 

As long as he had his brother.

The truck started to slow down, it turns sharply before setting off again only to stop a little ways later. Sans can hear voices getting closer until they sound like they were right outside of the truck doors. 

They open. Humans stand outside of the truck. Many humans. All adults of varying heights and colors. Both males and females. Too many for Sans. He can feel his soul beating faster and the icy dredges of fear working their way up his spine. 

“All right, let's get these guys into their new homes quickly. We have a lot of work to do.” Two humans leap into the back of the truck. Sans can feel the cage being jostled as they work to bring it and him out. 

His cage is placed on a cement surface, the waiting humans surrounding him are already bringing out metal gurneys and some even have medical equipment with them. The cage is opened and hands reach in. Sans is carefully maneuvered out. One human steps forward and Sans can feel himself being checked.

“Careful of this one. He only has one HP.”

Placed on the gurney, straps are wrapped around his ribs and outer extremities. A red band is wrapped around his metacarpals and with that he's quickly carted off. The last thing he sees before he passes behind the double doors of the large building is of Alphys collapsing to the ground and cowering as humans surround her.

Sans is being taken to Asgore knows where. The clack of the wheels are distracting as he's wheeled down hallway after hallway. Another set of doors open, these ones heavily reinforced iron bolted with two guards on either side. 

It's a chilling thought that passes through his skull. There's no way out of this. Their going to die here.

The hallway opens up into a large rectangular room that stretches on almost the size of the judgement hall. The first thing he really sees are the cages. Large glass doors are set into the walls every so often. A pin pad is next to the door and a small flap is at the bottom. Presumably for feeding. Armed guards wander about on the second floor where more cages line. 

Essentially it's a prison with monster kind as its soon to be prisoners. 

They stop in front of one of the doors. Sans can barely make out the code pressed into the door before it's opened and he’s wheeled inside. He’s being unstrapped from the gurney and with gentleness is set down into his new room. His body is rearranged to try to make him more comfortable before the humans step back the gurney is wheeled out leaving Sans alone with only his thoughts as company. 

His head is tilted towards one of the side walls and all he can really see is an iron wall. At the very edge of his sight the door is visible along with the hallway. Every so often a gurney is wheeled past, a monster strapped into it just as he was. With nothing more to do Sans waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to go somewhere with this. Updates will be much slower from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m going through the ilium, we don’t know how exactly his body is structured and I don’t want to cause any damage.”

“How are his vitals looking?”

“His vitals look normal compared to the charts we received.”

“Hows that bone marrow sample coming along?”

“Starting the cut now.”

“Get me the xray machine...”

“Where's the…”

Papyrus could feel hands touching him everywhere but his mind was as slow as molasses. He blinks, his head tilted back towards a woman wheeling a machine into the room. He tries to speak again, but all that came out was a soft grumble.

“What are his vital signs at?”

“Currently within the parameters set.”

A pressure on his hip. Slowly increasing. A sharp crack and pain wells up. Frothing like a volcano. Papyrus jerks in his bonds whimpering. A hand slips over his mandible and he can feel a gentle caress upon it.

“Shhhh, poor thing. Should we give him more?”

“Unfortunately we can’t.”

“Hopefully with the new information we should be getting from these tests we will know a better way to handle them using drugs.”

“Hopefully. I would hate for these tests to go nowhere.”

“Too bad we can’t use the other skeleton.”

“Ha, as if anyone would want to try. One wrong move and boom dust.” Soft laughter throughout the room. There's a strange comradery in the room. It's almost as if the fact they are working on a living breathing sentient creature holds no bearing in what they are doing.

Papyrus tried to raise a hand. Frustration welling within him when all that happened was a small twitch of his fingers. 

“I hate the fact he’s even awake at all. All I’m imagining is him knowing who we are and attacking us later for it.”

“Oh you worry too much. The Grand Magi told us he has no LOVE. As far as I’m concerned he seems like an absolute sweetheart.”

“You don't know that. He could be harboring hatred for us.”

“He didn’t even hate the human child who brutally murdered him multiple times.”

Papyrus wasn’t really following their words but even he was confused. Had he died and never known it?

“Seriously?”

“Quiet. There is no need to speak of that atrocity. He understands human speech.”

“Oh? Perfect, think we can teach him english?”

“Doubtful, The Grand Magi thinks we should aim for sign instead. Skeletons speak in font, unfortunately. They speak through souls when speaking to other monsters. Most humans cannot speak to monsters without magic. That means only the magi can talk to them.” 

“Thats unfortunate. Can you imagine what we could learn from these creatures?”

Papyrus latched onto their words. Someone he could speak to? Why would he not try? He had to. Of course there would be wonderful humans who would help him out.

They couldn't be as terrible as the stories told right? At least Frisk hadn’t been.

XxxxXxxxX

A beep and a click jerked Sans out of his thoughts. Two guards stood outside of his cell, one at the door, the other behind him. The first guard indicated Sans should follow him and stepped back allowing Sans the chance to obey. 

Ignoring them Sans huddled into himself.

The guard waited a few moments before sighing and stepping into the room. Annoyed, Sans bared his canines at the guard. He didn't even hesitate hand still reaching out towards him. Sans growled again, even louder this time making sure to glower at them. There was no way in hell he was going to go nicely. 

Ignoring his obvious displeasure the guard grabbed Sans by the humerus and hauled him up onto their shoulder. Shocked Sans didn’t even struggle as he was dragged off like a sack of potatoes. 

“Bit boney isn’t he?” The other guard remarked. The one holding him only grunted and stalked off towards their destination. 

It didn't take long before Sans found himself in a room lined with medical equipment. Several humans stood around in small groups whispering amongst themselves. They quieted down when their group waltzed in. 

“Here's the specimen.” Sans was set down on the tiled floor and the guards turned back around and set themselves up at the door on either side. 

No way out then, at least not past the guards without magic.

Huffing Sans turned back to the gathered humans.

“Alright Skeleton, we need you to summon your soul.” 

Shocked Sans stared blankly at the man. 

The assembled humans glanced at one another.

“I thought they understood human speech?” One muttered.

“Well it is his soul, I doubt he wants to pull it out.” Another snapped. “We don’t have time for this, just inject him with the inducer.” 

“Lets at least give him a chance. I don’t want to harm him. There's only two skeletons left. Any damage could very well end their species.”

What did that mean. Unsure and annoyed, Sans slowly edged himself backwards. 

“Awe, looks he’s trying to run away. Poor things probably terrified.”

Backing up further Sans bared his canines at the humans only to shout in surprise when the guard grabbed him from behind. Screaming in rage he bit down on the arm. It does him no good, the guards wearing an armored black jacket. His teeth make no headway.

“Be gentle! He only has 1 HP.” One of the humans rushes forward, hands up. “We can’t allow any harm to him.”

Sans thrashes in the guards grip but he was slowly maneuvered gently down to a metal table set into the center of the room. Two more humans leapt in, one gripped his legs, their fingers digging into this thigh bones. Another held his hands together and to the side using her body weight to keep them there. Another human settled himself next to his thrashing skull. Nodding to the guard he rearranged their hands until his skull was tilted back. 

Sans could see the syringe being held in one hand as the other dug their fingers into his teeth forcing them open allowing them to push his teeth apart and work the syringe in. Sans gagged at the foul taste as it splattered the back of his vertebra. 

A sigh above him and fingers started to carrese his neck bones. Shocked Sans opened his mouth wider as his throat and tongue materialized allowing the liquid to be dissolved. 

“How amazing! The other one never did that.”

“We didn't have to worry about sticking him with needles.”

Still being held down, Sans keened as his soul materialized in his chest cavity. He shuddered and lay still when the first gloved fingers lightly ran across the surface. Sans had never felt so violated. He stared in horror as his soul was drawn outside of his body and held up for others to see. 

“He has some small cracks in the surface, hopefully we might be able to repair that.”

They spoke so clinically about his very essence, his being. It was as if he were nothing more than an object.

“Well subject one? Would you rather I use subject two?”

Sans choked, tears pooling at the corners of his eye sockets. 

Oh god no, please no...no...no...no…

Muted musings of idle interest permeated his thoughts. He keened louder. His eye light gutted out. 

“Stop your insistent whining. You are an object, a thing to be experimented on. You have no thoughts…”

Sans could feel himself shutting down. Movements slowing.

“No feelings. You! Are! A! SUBJECT!”

“He’s calmed down it seems.” Voices broke though his apathy but training triumphed and he settled back down. It was easier to lie still and take it rather than fight back. He ended up with less pain in the end. 

“Let's get our tests started, shouldn’t take too long and I don’t want to stress him out any more than we already have.”

Movement all around him. Fingers caressing his soul, poking and prodding at it. He kept still throughout it all.

“He hasn’t moved much at all…”

“Perhaps its a 1 HP thing?”

“It's not like we really understand everything about monster kind yet. With time though…”

Sans felt nothing. He was nothing. A nothingness that just floated. Voices whispered above and around him but they were nothing.

Nothing…

Noth…

He jolted in shock when the hand bearing his soul was shoved up his ribs. Letting go of it the hand retreated and his soul dematerialized. Now back in the real world Sans found himself staring blankly at the humans who surrounded him. Terror and horror at what transpired caused him to jerk himself back. 

“Shhh, shhh. It's alright, we're done now. We won’t have to do anything like this for a while. Alright?” A human smiled gently at him. She was trying to come off as kind but after the violation he had just been through Sans could only find them cruel and evil. 

“He can leave now, take him back to his cage please.” Nodding to the guard the humans set about looking through the data they had collected. 

Sans choked back a sob as he was lifted onto the guards shoulder again and taken away. 

Sans isn’t really paying attention to their walk, too busy feeling his chest and the subsequent phantom feelings of fingers playing across his ribs. He has time to notice he’s in a different area before he’s dropped off at his new cell and left there by the guards. 

The rock wall door closes and darkness is his new friend. 

Eye light flickering back into existence Sans drags himself to a corner where he spots what looks to be hay scattered about in large clumps. Fingers grasp the straw and Sans pulls his body onto the material. Curling himself into the corner he allows his eye light to gutter out. 

 

XxxxXxxxX

“Alright finished. I think we can wrap this up now.”

The human around him started up another flurry of movement as they start putting machines away and cleaning up their workstations. 

“Give him about 20 minutes and he should be right as rain. Make sure you help him back to his room. I don’t want him to accidentally fall. I’m not sure how much damage he can take while he’s still out of it.”

The pressure on his metacarpals is loosened. Papyrus turns his head to watch as the straps are pulled away and his arms are pulled upwards. It almost feels as if his arm isn’t even attached to his body. Lifted up with a guard on either side of him Papyrus is dragged out of the room. 

He feels itchy. Areas where they took samples are bandaged up but underneath there's a deep seated prickling begging to be scratched. He hums to himself as he’s pulled along. His head tilts to the side watching the glass doors move past. At one point he swears he sees Undyne, wrapped up in a white jacket with red tape all over the door, but he isn’t sure. His mind is sluggish and could be easily playing tricks on him.

They head towards a different area he’s not been in before. Along one wall are rooms full of monitoring equipment, the other has doors every so often. Finally they stop in front of one of the doors. One guard presses a few buttons on a pin pad next to the door and it opens. He’s shoved in and falling to his knees barely saves himself by flinging his arms out to catch his fall. Papyrus glances back just in time to see the door close and he’s cast into darkness. 

There's a moment of silence before a soft voice whispers his name. Shocked, Papyrus crawls toward the voice. His fingers meet a straw like substance before bony fingers meet his and he pulls the owner towards himself.

“SANS?” 

“Hey bro.”

Small arms wrap around his skull pulling his head to rest against a clavicle. Signing with pleasure Papyrus relaxes tiredly against his brother. 

“I’M SO HAPPY WE'RE TOGETHER AGAIN. I WAS STARTING TO WORRY I WOULDN'T BE SEEING YOU AGAIN.” Papyrus could feel himself start to choke as his emotions threaten to overwhelm him. 

“Oh paps…” Sans hugs his brother tighter to himself. They lay curled against one another. The darkness pressing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, just an FYI, humans don't matter in this story. So they will never be named. You can call them whomever you wish in your mind though.


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus was woken up by a sharp grinding noise. Frowning he glanced towards the sound only to squint as bright light blinded him. In his arms Sans squirmed, burying his face deeper into his hold. 

“SANS, LOOK, WE HAVE AN OUTDOORS!” Papyrus nudged his brother gently. Jolted out of sleep Sans jerked himself out of Papyrus’s hold. A metal gate had slid open revealing the outside world. The blinding light was the sun glinting off of a snow covered ground. 

Once his brother was safety out of his arms, Papyrus leapt to his feet and charged outside excited for the promise of fresh air. 

“Ah! Bro wait for me!” Getting to his feet much slower, Sans could feel his spine cracking and he winced. The bedding didn’t seem to be the best material to sleep on. Already missing his bed Sans ambled out after Papyrus.

Blinking in the bright light of the mid morning sun, Sans glanced around at the world revealed to them.

Enormous concrete ‘rocks’ towered over them surrounding a large glade where tall evergreens dotted the landscape. Most converged towards one side, away from the large dark tinted glass set into another rock face side. Above them glass set into a dome allowed the sun in but none of the elements. A small stream cut though the area with lichen and moss covered rocks growing around it. Heather and grasses grew in little dips and rises dotted about. It was an idyllic and picturesque setting. 

They was in a Asgore be damned cage! 

Furious Sans whirled around to face the ‘cave’ entrance.

Why those dirty rotten…

“SANS!”

Glancing at his brother Sans winced. And I’ve just noticed we’re both naked...great. Too busy feeling sorry for himself last night and only caring that he had his brother back he hadn’t been paying attention to the fact neither one was exactly dressed for company.

“Hey bro, whats up?”

“ISN'T THIS PLACE GREAT!” Papyrus whirled around arms wide.

“Yeah, it's really...great bro. I’m absolutely loving it.” Sans grit his teeth, but tried to give his brother a grin. He wasn’t sure how well he pulled it off but thankfully his brother didn’t comment past a small frown. 

“COME ON LET'S CHECK THE PLACE OUT!”

Excited to be outside in the actual sun and not in artificial lights Papyrus raced off. Energy boundless, he lapped the enclosure. Eye lights searching for any chance to see the outside world through the dome. Unfortunately the only look he got was a small glimpse of other domes past his and a few cumulus clouds. 

Huffing in annoyance Papyrus scaled a tree. The height allowed him to see into the other domes better. The rock walls that didn’t have mirrors set into them bordered the domes. Looking to have about a five foot depth Papyrus wondered if he had the strength to punch through one. Leaning forward more, Papyrus squinted, trying to see if he could tell who or what was next to them. 

No good, too much warping between the curvature of our dome and theirs to see anything concrete.

Turning away from the rock wall Papyrus inspected the tinted mirrors and the space beyond it. It niggled at the back of his mind how strange it was. Why exactly was there a space behind the mirror? Looking closer it almost looked as if there was a hint of a mirror on the other side. Was he looking at a hallway? Did that mean the humans could see them? What exactly were they looking for?

“Whatcha’ doin’ paps?” Sans called out below him.

“I JUST WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE ELSE IS HERE. DO YOU THINK IF I YELLED THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAR ME?” Papyrus kept his eye lights trained on the empty space. 

Below him Sans shrugged and ambled off. Rolling his eyes lights Papyrus cupped his phalanges around his mandible and shouted out his friends names, waiting a bit afterwards to hear if they would answer before moving on to another, then another, and another. 

Sans didn't have the heart to stop him. Instead he laid down on a mossy rock adjacent to the stream. Dipping his fingers into the running water he noted it was a tad chill, nothing like the water underground though.

In fact, the temperature of the place wasn’t as cold as he thought it would be considering there was freshly fallen snow on the ground. Frowning Sans ran his fingers through the snow. Underneath, bright green shrubbery met his eyelights. It was almost as if the snow had been lain just recently. Why? Was it there just to make them more comfortable? Frowning Sans glanced at the mirror embedded within the rock face. He was sure that lead to the outside world where humans could come by and see them. 

Did the humans want to know how they acted naturally? Well for starters they most certainly didn’t wander around naked.

“DO YOU THINK THE OTHERS ARE ALRIGHT?” Startled, Sans whirled around. His brother was behind him wringing his hands. Body hunched inwards, he gave off an air of uncertainty. 

“Yeah bro, I’m sure everyone will be okay.” Smiling gently at his brother he gestured to their new home. “I’m sure they're all just chillin’.” Ignoring Papyruses glower Sans cackled with joy. 

“HMPH, I CAN’T FATHOM HOW YOU THINK YOURSELF SO FUNNY!”

“Aw come on bro, you're just not seaing the point. 

“NO, YOU’RE JUST MISTING THE POINT.” Signing Papyrus sat down next to his brother. Sans sat up and nudging his brothers arm shimmied his way down the rock until he was sitting next to him. “I’M JUST...I’M WORRIED. I WANT TO KNOW THAT MY FRIENDS ARE NOT IN PERIL OR INJURED BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM AND...IT'S HARD. I DON'T THINK I WOULD NEVER NOT SEE THEM.”

“Awe paps. Come on. Everything will turn out okay. Well just take each day as it comes. Alright?” Nodding Papyrus leaned on his brother. Placing his head on his clavicle, Papyrus closed his eye sockets. “Hey want me to tell you a story?”

“YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOOK TO READ SANS.”

“So? i've read fluffy bunny so many times I know it by heart, what do you say?” Smiling at his brother Papyrus nodded and settled himself down to listen. “Alright...so one day Fluffy Bunny…

XxxxXxxxX

You would think being a fire monster the heat wouldn’t bother him. Having lived in snowdin for a few hundred years had unfortunately caused him to be unable to handle the extreme temperature difference. 

Huffing at the heat of the place, Grillby stayed near the ‘cooler’ area. To be fair, the whole place was incredibly hot, this one spot was just a few degrees less hellish than others areas. 

Absolutely miserable (the fact he was naked was both a blessing and a curse), Grillby kept his eyes carefully on Fuku’s face and nowhere else. She was curled on her side, her body carefully hidden away from him within a small crater but her face tilted in his direction. She said nothing but would every so often would twitch and shift before falling still.

A ways off from them, Heats ran about shouting names and curses, trying to get someone, anyone to answer to him. He ran at walls, threw rocks at the glass Grillby was certain was a two way mirror and was just generally being an absolute nuisance. 

He was this close to murdering the guy. 

Fuku’s breath hitched and Grillby turned his attention back towards her. She was so brave. When the call had gone out that humans were rushing underground and capturing the monster folk Grillby had done his best to evacuate the monsters in snowdin to the ruins. Unfortunately the humans had been faster. 

Using their damned technology Grillby had been unable to use any bullets to attack them. Instead he had heated his body up into an inferno of murderous flames and used himself as a shield. He had the unfortunate notion that he still hadn’t been able to give the other monsters a chance to truly get away to the ruins but what else could he do?

These humans were nothing like the child. There was a ruthlessness about them that was terrifying to behold. The years on the surface had done them well. Grillby couldn’t help but wonder what monster kind would have been like had they been on the surface.

XxxxXxxxX

Toriel grit her teeth, hands clenching at her side she paced her cage. She ignored the pitter patter of large feet following her.

“Tori please.”

She whirled around. “Don’t you Tori me! You! YOU! BASTARD!” She wished desperately for her flames to spring to life between her paws but unfortunately the anti-magic devices were still working. 

It was creepy to wander about knowing the place looked so much like her home back at the ruins. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a few bedrooms and it was disconcerting how everything had already been set up for their arrival before they even knew they could leave the underground. 

“Toriel, please. I’m sorry. Can we let bygones be bygone…”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Being stuck in the same place as Asgore was wearing on her. It had been so easy to allow distance to ease the pain. Now though, staring him in the face, all that rage and hatred had come whirling back instantly.

“I wish...I just wish that everything could go back to what it was before…”

“Before what? You brutally murdered children? Before you became a tyrant hell bent on killing more? Does it make you feel better Asgore? That your loyal subjects were so willing to throw away their own souls to break the barrier?”

Silence met her words. “I thought so. Leave me be Asgore.” 

The soft pitter patter of feet as Asgore did as she wished. She tried not to let it bother her how much it reminded her of her latest child.

XxxxXxxxX

Undyne glowered at the rock face, her fists clenched in the cuffs that were apparently custom made for her. Seriously, tear down one wall and they throw this shit on her. It covered her entire hand from the wrist down. Do you know how hard it is to suplex boulders when you can't even pick them up. Huffing in rage she paced, her eyes tracking the mirror. At some points she swore she saw shapes moving past. 

“You know, the more you pace and snarl the more the guards will watch you. Your best bet should have been to be as calm as possible. But what can you expect from the Captain of the Guard.”

“Quiet Shyren, I’m thinking.” How the hell was she going to get out of this? 

Stopping her pacing Undyne glowered at the water. Honestly this place wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren't a glorified cage. The water was deep and large, taking up ¾ of the enclosure. Along the walls was a sandy floor with rocks jutting out every so often. Plants lined the coast and skimmed the top of the water. 

The rock with the mirror extended down into the depths of the water. Underneath the water she could make out what looked to be platforms and staircases past the glass. It was eerie to know they were currently living in a glorified cage. 

Behind her Shyren hummed a soft melody. 

Rolling her eyes Undyne leap into the water and swam to the bottom. The silence of the water pressed in and closing her eyes she allowed her body to drift in the current. Thoughts wandering, Undyne found herself thinking of her friends and where they were.

Alphys.

Undyne missed her friends terribly. She hadn’t seen Alphy’s since the day the barrier broke and they had all been standing on that rock admiring the sunset days ago. The last mental image she had of her was a tear stained face looking back at her in shock. Hardly a lovely last impression to have.

Asgore.

How strong he had looked, gaze turned towards the setting sun, fur dyed red in the dimming light. So proud and joyful. Eyes gleaming, tears pooling at the corners. She remembered the moment shock had passed his face. Hand reaching up... she wondered what he had been thinking in those last moments.

Papyrus.

Undyne swore she had seen Papyrus being dragged past her cell. Two guard on either side carrying him along. She had screamed his name but he hadn’t responded. Frustrated she had banged on the glass with her forehead until guards had swarmed her cage and dragged her off. 

From there she had been taken to a strange room where many humans had tried to poke and prod at her. They quickly learned what happened when you poked the angry fish. She couldn’t stop the smirk on her face when she thought of scars many of them would be sporting now.

“You look positively evil with that look on your face.” Shyren had followed her down and was currently swimming circles around her.

UGH! Undyne looked up, eyes rolling at the thought of being stuck with an uppity fish like her. Thankfully she did tend to be quiet except for her infernal singing and random annoying comments she would make every so often. If she just fixed those two things everything would be SOOOO much better.

“How did I get stuck with someone like you…” 

XxxxXxxxX

Alphys shuddered as her tears started flowing faster. She had been captured by humans and thrown into a cage with several other lizard monsters. Even worse all of them were naked. 

Cliques had already formed by the time she had gotten there and unfortunately it seemed as if there was no room for her. Cast out of any and all groups she huddled in a warm patch. 

“Oh Undyne, I wish you were here. Or Mettaton, or sniff, even Sans and Papyrus.” 

Alphys felt absolutely miserable. No one wanted anything to do with her, she was naked in a room full of naked good looking lizard monsters who weren't fat slobs like her and had no one to talk to. Sniffling and feeling more and more sorry for herself Alphys curled into herself and wept.

XxxxXxxxX 

Dogaressa tilted her head from side to side listening.

“...and I’m telling YOU! I heard him! He was shouting out Undyne’s name.”

“And I’m telling you it's just your withdrawals your going through. I haven’t heard anything.”

“But I heard him! I swear it, he was shouting out Undyne's name!”

“Quiet!.” Dogaressa hissed softly ears perked. The other dogi quieted down, watching her silently. Frowning she listened harder but the only sound to meet her ears was the soft burble of water as it raced over rocks and tumbled down boulders. She shook her head. “I hear nothing.”

“I swear I heard him!”

XxxxXxxxX

Frisk stared blankly at the cuffs on their wrists. They had been stuck in this room for what felt like hours, waiting for someone to come explain why exactly they were there.

The room looked like a stereotypical police interrogation room complete with two way mirror, long table and chairs one of which they were currently cuffed to.

The door opened finally opened and a tall man walked in. “Sorry to make you wait I’m officer Task. I’m going to be asking you a few questions, if that's alright with you?”

Frisk stared silently at them and said nothing.

“Very well then,” settling himself down in a chair officer Task pulled out a pen and opened his notebook.

“What made you start killing the monster folk?”

Their eyes shifted to red briefly before changing back to a mud brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion and ideas are always welcome. Can't guarantee I'll use them but they do help me out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans stared blankly at the wall, phalanges slowly working over his sternum. The phantom feeling of fingers persisted. The slow throb of his soul beat against its bony prison. Feeling anxiety welling up, Sans turned his thoughts to other things. 

Like the fact they were in a giant cage, possible a zoo? He couldn’t think of why else they would have such a ‘naturalistic’ setting in their enclosure. What else would be the point? There really isn’t need to keep your experiments happy, just as long as they were healthy enough to handle said experimentation. For instance, Sans could have his soul…

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

Turn your thoughts away, not this, not this. Think of something else! Anything! God!

Knock knock.

Who’s there? 

A little old lady. Heh.

A little old lady who?

All this time, I had no idea you could yodel. Heh hehehe. Giggling to himself Sans couldn’t stop his body from twitching as he tried to repress his laughter. Unfortunately they grew worse the longer he thought about the joke until he was trying to squash his hysterics. Soft breathy gasps escaped his phalanges no matter how hard he tried to stop.

Arms tightened around himself before unfurling. Papyrus was awake. Closing his eye sockets Sans didn’t even muster up the energy to pretend to be asleep. 

“ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?”

Sans shrugged not willing to comment.

There was a soft click and the sound of their bowls scraping the floor commenced the fact it was now morning. That meant the door to their cave would open soon.

Sans wondered why they were being locked up at night. Did the humans come in after them to clean? Place more food? What? It was frustrating having no information available, or at least going off the little they had.

For instance. Sans knew they were being treated well for a reason, what that reasoning was he wasn’t sure of as of yet. They were given a VERY large enclosure. It took Papyrus running full tilt five minutes to lap the place. They were given plenty of food, they just had to find it. 

Throughout the first day they had found food stashed away in the most random of spots. Behind a rock, up in a tree. Uncertain as to why the food was even there but hungry nonetheless they ate what they found. When hunger had started to gnaw at their bones it had been surprisingly easy to find more.

When the sun started to set Papyrus and he had headed back to their cave for the night to rest. Once inside the door had closed behind them casting them in darkness again. Annoyed Sans had shouted and yelled to no avail. No one had answered him. Frustrated he had curled up against his brother and resolved himself to sleep.

Except. It was hard to fall asleep. Harder yet to stay asleep. Every Time he had tried to, memories of the past threatened to overwhelm him. If he was lucky enough to not dream of that terrible time it was instead,of the last few days before being placed into the enclosure. 

Sliding himself closer to where the sound originated Sans grabbed the bowls and held one out towards his brother. 

“THANKS.” Quickly slurping them down they tossed the empty bowls towards the wall and huddled against one another. 

The routine didn’t seemed to change. Wake up to the sound of food being given. The door opens after a bit then out into the world at large to spend the rest of the day wandering around before it started to get dark and then back into the cave to sleep. Everyday the exact same thing. It was absolutely boring. 

Papyrus had resorted to making traps using the available resources. Sans just tried to sleep the day away. And afternoon. And night. 

Even that got boring after a while. 

The grinding of the door signalling the day had started. Sighing Sans rolled himself over and tried to go back to sleep.

“COME ONE BROTHER YOU CAN’T JUST SLEEP THE REMAINDER OF YOUR DAY AWAY.”

Sans shrugged his shoulder and curled up.

“UGH!.” Rolling his eye light Papyrus grabbed his lazy brother by the ribs and marched him outside. 

“HONESTLY, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON…” Sans blinked in surprise and glanced up at his brothers face. 

“What's the matter Pap?” 

“WHAT IS THAT?” 

“Hmm?” Following where Papyrus was looking he blinked in surprise. Scattered about the enclosure were various balls of different shapes and colors. A large colorful pool held a multitude of smaller balls. A hammock had even been hung up between two of the evergreen trees.

“It's a ball pit…” Sans shouted in shock when Papyrus ran laughing to the ball pit and threw him in. “Papyrus!” Sans shrieked trying to pull himself up, but with the balls shifting constantly and their slippery surface he ended up just flailing about inefficiently. Above him his brother cracked up.

“Yeah, laugh it up!” Trying and still failing to pull himself up, Sans grabbed the edge of the pool and hung on.

“YOU LOOK LIKE GERSON WHEN HE FELL ON HIS BACK!” Still laughing Papyrus collapsed next to the pool still laughing. 

Sans couldn’t stop the smile from forming, even less the laughter from bubbling up. Grinning at each other they laughed. Just enjoying this small moment of joy.

XxxxXxxxX

Grillby did another sweep of the area. Eyes straining to see any weak points in the rock. So far nothing had turned up but that wasn’t to mean it wasn’t there. They needed to leave and soon.

They weren't doing well. 

Heats had started having a panic attack when it seemed to finally hit him that there was no way out. He was stuck there. Possible forever. His screaming fit had caused guards to rush in and take him away. He hadn’t come back.

Fuku hadn’t left the cave since the first night she had lain in the crater and refused to come in or move for that matter. Grillby had watched her silently, uncertain how he could help her. The door had closed shortly afterwards and nothing more could be done.

The next morning she had been gone. Frantic Grillby had attacked the mirror, trying desperately to break it down. It hadn’t taken long for guards to rush in and subdue him. He had been taken out and placed back into one of the cells he had first arrived in. He spent the rest of the day stuck there. 

They eventually allowed him back into the cave room where he had been pleased to note Fuku was back. She didn’t acknowledge him, instead choosing to lay with her back facing him against the wall. 

Grillby brought her food and placed it near her every so often. When he would come back it would be gone. Hopefully eaten. 

Sighing in frustration Grillby glanced back towards where Fuku lay. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen in the future. Whether or not she would be able to handle life from now on/

XxxxXxxxX

Toriel blinked in surprise at the ingredients laid out on the kitchen counters. SHe could feel tears of joy coming unbidden to her eyes. There was everything she needed for butterscotch pie sitting right there in front of her. The tears started flowing in earnest now. Laughing weakly she stumbled forwards. Fingers carresting the sack of flour. 

“They brought it in last night.” 

“Did they…?” Toriel didn’t bother turning around. Already knowing Asgore was behind her.

“Tori...I...please. I’m so tired. I don’t want to be at odds with you. I…”

“Do you want to help me make butterscotch pie?”

Looking behind her, she couldn’t help but laugh through the tears at the look on his face.

“Oh Tori, I would love to!” The sheer emotion in his voice startled her. They stared silently at one another. “I’ve missed you.”

His eyes were so expressive. Within them she could see the love and devotion he still felt for her. 

Closing her eyes Toriel looked away.

“Ah, perhaps it's a little too early yet though.” 

“I can try Asgore.” Paws reached out towards a mixing bowl. “I can try to forgive you, whether or not forgiveness is possible…”

A hand covering hers. “That's all I ask for. I truly am sorry.” Nodding Toriel got to work. It was soothing to know Asgore was right next to her working side by side to make their favorite pie.

XxxxXxxxX

Sniffling in sadness Alphys watched the other lizard monsters play in the hot springs splashing one another. A gorgeous light green female lizard seemed to be the most popular. She had a hoard of males fighting for her attention and was happily basking in it. 

Head tilting down and away Alphys glanced into another hot spring, eyes tracking her own face. Too chubby and fat. Scales that were peeling and looked worn out. Teeth that were starting to yellow and there was the fact she had to squint because she needed glasses. Not like her, voluptuous curves, white teeth and scales that shimmered in the afternoon sun. She truly was a sight to behold.

A blink and suddenly there was a brown lizard behind her. Shocked she gasped in fright and whirled around.

“Oh, sorry shiela, didn’t mean ta startle ya.” Blinking in shock at the sight of such a handsome fellow Alphys stuttered out a greeting. The male lizard chuckled and settled himself down by her side.

“Names Epsilon, what a lovely sheila like you doing way out here by yourself?” Lovely? Oh my. Startled and a little bit flattered by the attention, okay a lot. She couldn’t help but feel excitement.

“Oh, um, my names Alphys.” She smiled shyly at him. Glancing back towards the other lizards she shrugged. “I don’t seem to fit into their group, or well any group for that matter. Soooo. I stay over here.” He hummed softly. Seeing he was waiting for her to speak, she rushed on. “It's so hard you know? I got used to hanging out with my best friends and suddenly i’m thrust into...well...this!”

Sweeping a clawed hand out Alphys stared silently at the world before her. 

“I understand. I worked at the core. Got used ta my mates. Suddenly I’m thrown here and have to get used ta being around a bunch of my own kind I really had a chance ta talk to? Heh, I’ve got nothing in common with anyone around here. Well I figure everyone ‘cept for you.” Glancing back towards her he gave her a smile. Smiling in return Alphys leaned in.

“Oh I get it. I can’t talk about anything I’ve done or the experiments I’ve overseen. No one gets it. It just goes over their heads.” She giggled softly. 

“I have ta admit I don’t really understand them either though. They seem more interested in just existing rather than trying ta figure a way out. I don’t want to be stuck here for the rest of my life and I’m not really sure exactly what the humans have in store for us.”

That stopped her. Frowning, she glanced towards the two way mirror. “What do you think they want from us?”

“Want? I don’t know, but I don’t feel like it's going to be anything good.”

It was a sobering thought. 

XxxxXxxxX

The barking of the dogi grew louder and louder as they tried to bring down the bones tied up high in the trees. When they had woken up this morning it had been to the wonderful sight of balls and ropes scattered about. In joy they had raced about playing with everything they could see as fast as possible. A tug of war championship had quickly been underway. Dogaressa and Dogamy and been on a team, lesser dog and doggo on another with greater dog on his own. 

A few naps here and there to regain their strength and off they went again. Racing about. 

About halfway through the day Greater had noticed the bones tied up in the tree. Overjoyed at this new information they had all worked together to get the ones closer to the ground. The ones higher up, on the other hand was going to cause a problem.

“How are we supposed to get them down.” Ears flat against his head Dogamy mournfully watched the bones.

“You know…” Dogaressa glanced back at Lesser. Her lips pulled back in a grin. “You remember the human child?” How they pet us? Perhaps we can pet Lesser. He neck will expand and viola! Bones for all!” Cheered by this revelation and dogi converged on Lesser who was more than happy for the pets. Panting with joy, neck extending at a rapid rate, Lesser was able to grab and toss down more bones to the joy of the rest of the pack.

“You know, maybe this place isn’t quite so bad.” Doggo sighed with pleasure as he gnawed on a bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, were getting somewhere. Not sure where that is or where were going but its somewhere. Also, I have a really bad happening of capitalizing the second letter after a capital letter. I had to go back and fix SOOOO many. Its a silly thing.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight - Breeding is commenced

The sound of metal bowls scraping the ground roused Papyrus. He had started forcing himself into taking naps at night when his boundless energy still persisted after it was time to go to bed. Even running countless laps around the enclosure hadn’t helped. 

Feeling frustration rear its ugly head, Papyrus settled himself against the rock outcropping and took deep even breaths.

Although it was easier said than done to try to keep calm. With no traps or puzzles to keep him mentally stimulated he found boredom had started creeping in. Although they did find items and treats left out in the enclosure, there was only so much one could do with them. 

Then there was his brother. While he did enjoy the occasional cleverly thought out pun, Sans took it to an obscenely overbearing amount. He often found himself walking off in a fit of anger when Sans didn’t seem to understand to leave it well enough alone. 

It was getting to the point where there really wasn’t anywhere he could go that Sans couldn’t follow. It used to be he could head out to waterfall, spend time with Undyne and unwind or wander the forest for a long walk making traps along the way. Now he didn’t have that option. Even on opposite sides of the enclosure Sans could still shout out his infernal idiotic puns and Papyrus couldn’t unhear them. 

He needed a chance to slip away. A little bit of downtime where he could have a chance to just breathe by himself without having to listen to the constant jokes. 

Eye lights flickered over to his sleeping brother. If only the lazybones would just try to not get on his nerves, but every chance he got he made sure to push every button he knew and as many times as he could. There was only so much Papyrus could handle, and he was nearing the end of his rope.

Grabbing a bowl, Papyrus resigned himself to another day of having to try to deal with his elder brother. 

“Foods here already?” Sans sat up and stretched, bones popping. 

“YES BROTHER, IT'S MORNING NOW.” Holding the other bowl out, Papyrus said nothing as Sans took it and quickly slurped it down. 

“Has a bit of a different taste today.” Blinking Papyrus glanced down at the mush that passed as food. They had been given the exact same thing every morning. At least the food that was in the enclosure was something to look forward to. Fresh fruit and vegetables and even bottles of milk and yogurt. Sometimes when they headed in for the night there would even be a small bowl of ice cream or a milkshake sitting out for them.

“I SUPPOSE…” Taking a deep breath Papyrus tossed the food back and quickly swallowed. What he wouldn’t give for dinosaur oatmeal right about now.

“What do you think is on the agenda today?”

Papyrus shrugged, but he would have to admit it was an exciting thought. Every day that passed something new was added to the enclosure and what was there yesterday would be gone. 

Yesterday they had gotten ropes and bungee cords. Excited Papyrus had quickly gone about making traps all over the enclosure to Sans amusement. 

The sound of the door opening caused Papyrus to perk up. Bounding outside he looked around excitedly. To his disappointment there was no new toys or objects that his eyelights could see. 

“Maybe it's hidden?” Sans suggested. Cheered at the thought Papyrus raced about looking for anything new or different. He even resorted to lifting up rocks and checking under them to no avail. 

“Nothing? Weird. Think they forgot about us?”

Papyrus shrugged and dropped the rock he had lifted up, resigned to spending the day bored out of his mind. He tried not to let the resentment flair up when Sans hopped up into the hammock that had been left for him. 

Brushing off his knee caps Papyrus decided to run a few laps, figuring that would help him burn off some of his excessive energy. 

Feet pounding the grass, it was easy to fall into an effortless loup. Mind wandering Papyrus found himself daydreaming of Snowdin forest. Of the scent of the trees, the soft pitter patter of melting icicles dripping off of branches. The gurgle of the creaks and streams flowing over rocks before finally finding their way to the river. The heat of the day as it...heat?

Confused, Papyrus could feel his gait falter as he finally took notice of the warmth that was spreading throughout his bones. Uncertain as to what was happening he slowed down. Had he overexerted himself? The thought was hilarious when he could run to waterfall, spar with Undyne and race back all in time to make dinner everyday.

Heat coursed through his body in a slow rhythmic pulse. It almost seemed to follow the flow of his magic. Starting to feel alarmed at how quickly his body was warming up Papyrus briskly walked to the small stream and promptly threw himself in.

“Really bro? Did you work up that much of a sweat?” Blinking water out of his eye sockets Papyrus looked up at his brother. 

There must have been something alarming on his face cause his brother was instantly by his side.

“What's the matter bro, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” The feeling of Sans hands wandering his body irritated him for some reason. Snarling in anger he slapped his brothers hands away. 

“STOP THAT! I’M PERFECTLY FINE!” Ignoring the look of hurt on his brothers face Papyrus pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off. Water clung to his bones, sliding into the cracks and crevasses. Irritation burst within him at the tickling sensation. 

Annoyed and frustrated Papyrus paced, eye lights flickering over the enclosure cataloging everything he could see.

“Sorry bro, I was just worried.” Out of the corner of one eye he could see sans backing away. Head tilted down and aside.

“THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY BROTHER. I AM PERFECTLY FINE.” Suddenly the thought of how close his brother was to himself generated another pulse of heat. Almost collapsing to his knees at the feeling Papyrus made his way further out towards the far wall. Sans didn’t follow which suited him just fine. 

He stalked about, every so often his gaze would be drawn towards Sans who now was laying on a flat rock feet kicking lightly in the stream. He could feel something welling up within himself. Panting at how hot he was growing Papyrus flung himself into a snow drift and lay still for a bit enjoying the coolness of the snow. 

It didn’t take long before restlessness caused him to jump to his feet and pace about. Eyes still being drawn towards his brother. 

A sudden spike of heat caused him to cry out in shock and fall to his knee caps. Eyes snapping down to the area between his thigh bones he stared in shock at the sight of bright orange magic swirling about his pelvis. 

Fascinated, Papyrus reached down and caressed the magic with his phalanges. He gasped in surprise when pleasure jolted up his spine. Shivering with anticipation Papyrus pressed harder. He groaned at the feeling. 

Ignoring the world around him, Papyrus worked his fingers into the magic groaning at the feeling of slickness clinging to his phalanges. 

Nearby Sans shuddered and squirmed. Blue ectoplasm having formed already into genitalia. He had no idea where this sudden bout of hornyness had come from. There really wasn't a place for him to jerk one off when his younger brother was so close by. 

In the distance Sans could hear papyrus’s cries and whines of pleasure. Closing his eyes it was easy to pretend it was Toriel or grillby making those sounds. 

Someone, anyone else other than his baby brother. 

Head feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton Sans slid his phalanges downwards. Fingers wrapped around his cock he started to work himself up. In the back of his mind he could hear his brothers soft pleasure filled cries. 

He could feel his orgasm start to wash over himself and with a cry allowed it to happen. In the distance there was an answering howl as his brother also chased his own pleasure. 

Holding up a hand tinted blue, Sans had never felt more disgusted with himself.

XxxxXxxxX

Alphys wasn't really sure what had changed. It almost seemed to come on suddenly. One second everyone was lazing about the next everyone was pairing up. 

Uncomfortable with the orgy going on in the background Alphys hid behind a rock outcrop. Claws sifting through the sand she thought about burying herself when the sounds of lovemaking grew louder. Blush staining her features and body heated Alphys turned her attention to the most disgusting thing she could. The amalgamates. Gooey and dripping a viscous fluid. Alphys imagined the feel of it and shuddered in horror.

She was started when Epsilon placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. 

Looking back in surprise she gave him a small smile, uncertain as to what exactly he even wanted. He didn’t smile back. Getting nervous Alphys pulled herself up onto the rock not wanting to be in a disadvantageous position and noticed his eyes. How blown out they looked. Was he on drugs? What even…? Where would he get...

“Sorry Epsilon, I didn’t see you there…” She trailed off. His eyes hadn’t left her faces. He was just staring silently at her. Really getting creeped out Alphys slid herself to the other side of the rock. “Well, I have to get going. I have a few things I need to do…Heh heh. You know how it is.” 

Unexpectedly he was right next to her. Shocked Alphys stilled, her heart started beating faster and she felt as if her soul had just crawled up into her throat. 

“C-c-can I help you?” Epsilon placed a clawed hand on her thigh and held it there. Now thoroughly creeped out Alphys shoved his hand away. She stilled when his lips pulled back and she could see the sharp rows of his teeth. 

Nervousness gave way to fear. Backing away Alphys tried to leave. She didn’t get far. Epsilon leapt at her and once on top tried to mount. Horrified Alphys screamed and in her terror bit down on his arm. Howling in rage he jerked back.

Alphys turned tail and ran. 

XxxxXxxxX

Papyrus heard the sharp cry his brother made and could feel an answering call building. Shouting out his pleasure he was jolted out of his thoughts at the feeling of something gooey dribbling down his ribs. 

Confused papyrus slid fingers over the wetness and drawing them back stared blankly at the orange magic blanketing them. Glancing down at his chest he watched as magic coalesced on his soul, forming thick beads that oozed downward. 

There was a moment of clarity. 

Somehow, for some reason he was in heat. That had never happened to him before.

Sans had thankfully, albeit awkwardly, explained the mechanics and answered every question lobbed at him as best he could. Any others had been answered at the librarby. 

Rubbing his phalanges back and forth Papyrus pulled them apart staring blankly at the ropes of sticky orange ectoplasm.

A thought broke through. To come on so suddenly with no warning? 

In heat. 

Eyes flickered around the enclosure. 

A zoo.

This was...this couldn't be...right? They wouldn't…wouldn't try to…

They were the only two in the enclosure. The only two skeletons left in existance. They were related for Asgore sake! 

Breathing picking up Papyrus wiped his hand off on the grass below him. Panic was starting to set in. Stumbling away from his brother Papyrus hid. 

XxxxXxxxX

Epsilon wouldn’t leave her alone. He hunted her down with a single mindedness that was terrifying to behold. 

There had to be something different about today. Was something put in their breakfast. She was the only one not affected by whatever had happened to the others so perhaps…?

Too nauseous with dread at the thought of another day being ignored and shunned Alphys hadn’t eaten anything before they had been let out for the day. That had to be it. She was the only one not being affected. 

After her scare with Epsilon earlier she resolved to keep hidden. 

The sound of a pebble skittering across the rocky ground caused Alphys to shudder and crouch down as he shuffled past, his snout working to find her. Suddenly his head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed into slits. They blew out when he spotted her. 

Alphys cried out in surprise and tried to scramble away but Epsilon was on her so quickly. Shrieking with terror Alphys lashed out, claws ripping into his snout. He howled in anger and jerked back allowing her to scramble away. 

Running quickly towards the back of the enclosure aiming for an outcrop of rock, Alphys ignored the cries of pleasure and lovemaking going on all around her. 

Diving for the back of the outcrop Alphys gripped her chest gasping for breath. Deciding to risk it she glanced around the outcrop to see if he had spotted her. Nothing. He was nowhere in sight.

Leaning back against the rock Alphys whimpered.

XxxxXxxxX

Flames burst from her paws, cascading up her arms. Toriel snarled, lips pulled back and teeth bared as the guns came up. Behind her Asgore whimpered, one hand splayed across his chest the other flat on the ground bearing his weight. His eyes met hers and she stared in horror as he burst into dust. For a split second it hung in the air before slowly floating downwards. 

Toriel woke with a start. Her breath panting she glanced around the darkened cave. Across the way Asgore raised his head. 

“Are you alright Toriel?”

Huffing she shook her head. Her body was worked up, pleasure rolling about within her. Surprised she reached down to feel a stickiness between her thighs. Uncertain as to where this feeling had even come from Toriel slid herself up only to hiss when her cunt twitched at the movement. 

Sliding herself along the rock wall she felt until she reached the doorway. Making her way out of the bedroom and towards where she knew the bathroom was Toriel kept one hand on the wall. When the wall ended she slipped into the room heading for the tub. In the darkness she cleaned herself off slowly, uncertain as to why she was even worked up in the first place after such a terrible dream. True she was still angry at Asgore but that didn't mean she would take such literal pleasure in his death.

Sighing with pleasure Toriel worked the washcloth deeper, making sure to hit every nook and cranny. Once finished she made her way back to the bedroom. Slipping herself back into the bed she closed her eyes to sleep.

“Feeling better?” Rolling her eyes at how pathetic he was being, Toriel rolled herself over and fell asleep. 

XxxxXxxxX

Grillby shuddered in horror. Fuku was sobbing weakly in front of himself hands rubbing along her groin. 

He turned his gaze away, eyes trained in the far distance. “...It's alright honey, just…

“How is ANY OF THIS OKAY!” She screamed in frustration. She was hyperventilating, trying desperately to suck in much needed air. 

Uncertain as to what to do, Grillby stumbled away to hide.

XxxxXxxxX

Dogaressa panted and whined as Dogamy nuzzled her nose. Eyes gazing into each others with absolute love and adoration they mated. 

Outside of their cave, the other dogi played about. Once in a great while they would perk their ears in Dogaressa and Dogamy direction before bouncing off again. A boundless energy seemed to have overtaken everyone. 

XxxxXxxxX

Hiding behind a large rock, hands covering her snout, Alphys tried to keep her panting to a minimum. She could hear Epsilon every so often as he searched for her, his claws scrambling over rocks. She would have to think about moving soon. 

A clatter behind her as rocks shifted.She didn't even have a chance to get away as she was pulled backwards into a larger body.

Terror whirled up within her when her arms were grabbed and held up above her body. 

“what are you doing!” squirming in his grip she shouted and fought, trying desperately to get away. He was too strong, muscles bunching and shifting as she used her weight to try to throw herself backwards. 

“NOOO! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!” 

She screamed and shouted, sobbing in terror. Flailing and thrashing Alphys twisted about teeth bared and trying to aim for any weak spots but he only moved with her. Using his weight he was slowly shoving her forward and down. 

Back legs kicking Alphys screeching grew louder. She aimed for his knees but the positioning was awkward. 

Her knees hit the soft sand. Her tail was now in between his thighs. Being held down with his weight. There was a moment where suddenly Alphys knew there was no way out of this. She choked on her saliva as her hands were forced down claws digging in to the dirt beneath them. 

Hot breath on the back of her neck, heat at her backside. She groaned in fear. Body shaking. 

He was thrusting against her backside. Moving, trying to find...

Suddenly his weight was gone. Head tilting to the side it was to the sight of Epsilon being restrained by several humans. 

In shock she watched blankly as a muzzle was fitted over his thrashing head and tethers were wrapped around both his hands around feet. A collar and leash were lastly wrapped around his convulsing throat and he was dragged away. Towards an open slot in the cave like wall. 

A hand on her shoulder startled her into scrambling away only to come face to face with a human. 

“You're fine dear. Let's get you out of here, how does a hot bath sound?” 

Stunned, tears dripping down her face she glanced back to see Epsilon disappear through the doorway.

Shocked by what had occured Alphys allowed herself to be helped up. The human took one of her shaking clawed hands in her own and gently started leading her out of the enclosure. Alphys had never been so thankful to see a human before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got tired of staring at this. Hopefully its not too bad.


	9. Chapter 9

# 

“I’m heading home, you coming with?” Blinking and glancing away from his computer screen the man glanced up at his coworker.

“Ah no, I have to finish off some paperwork. It'll only take me an hour tops.” 

Waving lazily to each other in goodbye, the man watched as his coworker pulled his jacket on and set off. Stretching out his limbs he set about writing out the rest of his reports.

_ Note - Dogi seem to have a hierarchy, same as in wolves. The female refuses to mate with any of the others baring her preferred mate. Perhaps AI as a chance for more genetic diversity? _

_ Note - Drakes seem to be fighting the effects of the medication. None have mated. They prefer to self masterbate rather than pick a partner. Most adults have picked a small area as their territory. Talk of separating out adults into another enclosure. Not enough room for all? Not sure how much territory each pairing would need.  _

_ Note - Mice have already had three successful pregnancies. All are in early stages. Uncertain of amount of time needed. Do they follow real world mice pregnancy time frame? Lets hope there are no complications. One female is a first time mother. Should be interesting. _

_ Note - Two bears in the Taiga Biome. Not sure if genetically related to the ones in the City Biome, still waiting to hear back from serology about the results.  _

_ Note - Gyftrot mate fairly easily. Just like deer the males fight for dominance. No problems so far.  _

_ Note - Ice Wolf by himself, waiting serology on dna analysis. Seems to be very lonely. Wanders about restlessly. There is worry of psychosis.  _

_ Note - Jester seems lonely. There's talk of placing him with the mice, seems he was friendly with them when underground. No hope for more of his kind. Perhaps he’s just a one of a kind monster? Not sure who or what he’s related to. Waiting for serology to come back. Going to be a while. Lots of DNA to slog through. _

_ Note - Rabbit monsters seem to have the easiest time breeding. No problems there. Already had five pregnancies before they came to the zoo. They breed well with or without the stimulants administered. Talk of using a few as guinea pigs in upcoming experiments.  _

_ Note - Skeletons have not mated. In fact they show no signs of amorous feelings towards one another. They have started sleeping separately. No new medication has been administered since the change in sleeping arrangements.  _

_ Note - The heat inducer needs work, certain species didn’t react to it correctly. Several individuals had to be taken out of their enclosures and placed in a cell when they reacted unfavorably. Assumptions that monster kind was close enough genetically to each other for the inducer to work the same is apparently incorrect. Magi’s thoughts are some species biological behaviors changed the induced heat to suit their needs. Magi will have to keep a close eye on marked individuals in the future.  _

_ Note - hypothesis of amount of magic being a contributing factor (rather than the weight) of the monster? _

Signing in frustration he couldn’t help but think about the best way of going about getting some of the animals to mate. The medication didn't seem to be cutting it. They needed to try something different. Lost in thought his eyes focused on the whiteboard across from himself. Someone had written out the words

**Tundra Biome - The BEST Biome**

**Skeletons** -crit. En.  Only two left in existence (they need LOTS of help)

**Bunny -** Least Concern (seriously no need for any concern here)

**Doggi -** crit. En. Only five left in existance (One, ONE female!)

**Ice Drake -** Vulnerable. (most seem to be adults, very few young)

**Mice -** LC (same as the bunnies)

**Jester -** Extinct in wild. Only one in existence. (No help here, bon voyage my friend)

**Bear -** Crit. En. (Only two in existence both male. Are the ones from the city biome the same?)

**Gryftrot -** LC (are these guys deer or nightmare fuel?)

**Ice wolf -** Only one in existence. (related to the dogs? If so the poor thing should be out with them. It's pretty pathetic to have him all by himself, pretty sure he’s not a lone wolf ;))

**Fire Monster/Elemental** **-** He’s related to the ones in the volcano biome. Being moved.

His eyes lingered on the last name. Crossed out. The fire monster had actually been a terrifying addition to his list. Not only was the threat of being a third degree burn victim now off his mind but he no longer had to deal with the fact the fire monster had been an absolute asshole. He fought every chance he could get and refused to comply to any orders given even though the magi had already explained the rules twice to him. 

Pretty soon something would have to be done about him.  At least the fire monster was no longer his problem. He was so glad to be rid of him.

Booting up the computer, he quickly checked the other biomes.  There were a few notes that stood out.

In the swamp biome two females were placed together, a fish type (primarily a lantern specie) and a siren type. Neither were getting along. In fact both had starting fighting with the last scuffle ending with both being pulled apart and placed in aquatic specific cells.

In the ruins biome the pair of goat monsters hadn't successfully mated once. In fact the nanny was completely ignoring the billys attempts to woo her. 

The Temmies were apparently being really annoying and already two keepers had asked for a different specie to work with.

There were notes on several other species. Some were about how easy certain species were to care for, like the Washua, others were about the need for reinforcement or extra supplies when handling.

Leaning back in his chair, he couldn't stop the slight smile. 

He had never been so thankful to be apart of this facility. They were doing amazing work for the greater good of every monster specie that was left. It still saddened him to know that many had died out in the monster-human war of the past. Later, once in the underground, others had passed due to lack of sunlight or specific foods they needed to thrive. There was talk of maybe using a DNA and magic amalgamation to bring back those species but it was just talk for now. 

In the present they needed to work on the species they already had. Glancing back at the reports he skimmed through them before noting an incident report had been made. Leaning in he read the notes left by the keeper from the volcano biome.

_ Female lizard monster removed from enclosure and placed in quarantine hold following incident [Report added to files under both LF1121682519 and LM516199121514]. Male lizard placed into normal hold. NOTE - Perform testing on male on effects of inducer.  _

Frowning he clicked on the female lizards report and pulled up the paperwork on his computer. Apparently the male had a reaction to the inducer causing a temporary mental blackout and had proceeded to try and force himself on the female after she spurned his advances. There were notes in her chart about working with both specimens for breeding as they were a good genetic match. As of now she was to be held in quarantine until the magi were able to do a psychiatric evaluation on her. 

Leaning back in his chair he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little female. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. At least there was a silver lining, the magi would take care of her and she would get the best medical and care they could provide. Hopefully the two lizard monsters would be able to put the past behind them.

XxxxXxxxX

“We need to rethink our plans.” He didn't even glance up from his paperwork when she waltzed in a stack of folders in her arms.

“I’ll assume this has to do with our few...problematic monsters.”

“I want to use the handler program. We’ve been having nothing but issues with the inducer.”   


Putting his hand out, he smirked when she all but shoved the files at him. Checking the cover he nodded. “Busy I see. You’ve already found matches for each monster.

“Of course, I figured you would listen if I did all the work for you.” Settling herself down on the chair in front of his desk she grabbed her tablet and started skimming through the apps.

“I don’t know if I agree with some of your choices.” Carefully making three piles, he started sorting through the paperwork. 

“I’ve done extensive research on both the monsters themselves and...”

“Using the child?” His voice was innocent but she knew she was treading on thin ice. The only reason that cursed child had even stopped its rampage was due to the magi’s intervention. 

She hesitated to confirm his thoughts but lying would do her no good if she wanted him to use her ideas. She had come too far. “Yes.”

“What did you offer the child? I doubt they wished to help after everything ‘we’ve done’.” He smirked. Fingers skimmed the paperwork before him before carefully picking it up and placing it in a pile. 

“I offered them the chance to see their parents and friends again.” She held steady, watching as he paused, eyes flicking up to hers before resuming his work.

“Just ‘see’?”

Straightening her back and facing him head on she gave a curt nod. “Of course, you think I would allow some mere child to destroy all we have worked for?” 

“No of course not.” Picking up another paper he raised an eyebrow. “Determination?”

“Ah, that one will go to the female siren. She’s been a thorn in our sides long enough. If a determined human can’t work with her then I’m not sure what else we can do.” She said nothing as he stared silently at her before placing the paper in one of the piles. She huffed not certain exactly which pile they were being placed in. 

Clasping his hands, index fingers sliding together to form a point, he tapped them against his mouth and regarded the stacks in front of himself. “We will try your idea.” She perked up, a smile lighting her face. “Don’t get so excited yet.” Watching her carefully he chose his words deliberately. “You will have one month to work with our… ‘problem children’.” He ignored the look of annoyance on her face. She tried to protest but he spoke over her. “I expect written reports after every session. If any of them, and I mean  **any** develope issues from your tests, the experiment stops immediately. Do you understand me?”

She’s stiff, indignation written clear on her face. With a tight nod she’s on her feet and stalking out of his office. Signing in resignation he glances back at the three piles of paperwork on his desk.

If her little experiment works it will be implemented in the other monster zoos currently running in other countries. If not...well they do have a few more ideas to try out. 

**  
**


End file.
